Cette fillette aux cheveux blonds
by Mimial09
Summary: Que fait cette petite fille perdue au milieu de nulle part ? Qui est-elle ? Harry se pose bien des questions à son sujet, d’autant plus qu’elle lui rappelle un visage familier. Un certain blond arrogant. Que vient faire Hermione là-dedans ? Surprise.
1. Chapitre 1 : Petit ange blond

Alors je vous poste le 1er chapitre de ma fiction : Cette fillette aux cheveux blonds.

Ca sera une fiction assez courte sur HGDM de quelques chapitres (5 normalement) avec différents pov.

Résumé : Que fait cette petite fille aux cheveux or perdue au milieu de nulle part ? Qui est-elle ? Harry se pose bien des questions à son sujet, mais il est certain que cette petite lui rappelle un visage familier. Un certain blond arrogant et prétentieux. Que vient faire Hermione là-dedans ? Surprise. Fic Post Poudlard.

Alors je tiens à diore que j'ai modifié ce chapitre suite aux nombreux commentaires sur le langage des enfants de 5 ans ! J'avoue que je ne savais pas tellement et donc je tiens à remercier ce qui me l'ont signaler !

* * *

**Cette fillette aux cheveux blonds**

*******

**Chapitre 1 : Petit ange blond**

*******

Harry se promenait sur le chemin de traverse, ayant enfin terminé son travail au ministère un peu plus tôt. Voulant se détendre un peu avant de rentrer chez lui se préparer, il avait donc décidé de se balader, profitant ainsi du magnifique spectacle que donnait le chemin de traverse sous la neige blanche. Surtout, il devait absolument vider sa tète de toutes ces tensions accumulées, qu'elles soient d'ordre professionnel ou personnel.

Il est vrais qu'une fois le mage noir éliminé, on aurait pu penser qu'Harry se soit enfin un peu décontracté, mais il n'en fût rien, peut-être à cause de son caractère ou son métier d'auror si prenant et si stressant.

Dans tout les cas, le survivant restait quelqu'un de particulièrement méfiant, tourmenté, toujours sur ses gardes, comme si toute la souffrance qu'il a ressenti était marqué sur son visage. La guerre l'ayant touché d'une manière si profonde, physiquement ou moralement. D'ailleurs, quiconque le croisait pouvait voir cette lueur dans ses yeux de jade, cette lueur qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment malgré que les épreuves soient finies.

.

_Pov Harry_

.

Toujours plongé dans mes pensées plus ou moins heureuses, je m'amusais de voir tous ces sorciers marchants d'un pas pressé, cherchant des cadeaux pour leurs proches à l'occasion de noël, les retardataires, ceux qui avaient oublié des cadeaux, ceux qui avait oublié que noël approchait…

Moi, prévoyant comme je l'étais, je les avais tous achetés depuis longtemps, alors je pouvais prendre le temps de respirer de l'air frais et d'admirer ce paysage enneigé.

Cette vision avait quelque chose de magique, la magie de noël, celle qui permet de réaliser n'importe quel vœu, même le plus impossible.

On avait bien exaucé le mien…

Depuis le temps que je voulais la revoir, depuis la fin de la guerre en faite…

Mon amie, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, mon Hermione.

Elle qui s'était enfuit voilà cinq ans, ne supportant plus les horreurs vécues. Elle manquait à tous, moi, les Weasley, ses amis, sa famille…

Mais voilà une semaine qu'elle était revenu habiter en Angleterre, convaincu par son mari –béni soit-il- et elle avait invité tout le monde ce midi pour les retrouvailles.

Son mari. On ne savait même pas qu'elle était mariée, avait-elle d'autres secrets comme celui-ci ?

Apparemment oui vu que lorsqu'elle m'avait téléphoné pour m'inviter elle m'avait parlé d'une surprise de taille.

Bizarrement, elle semblait assez paniquée à l'idée que l'on découvre cette surprise et que l'on parte aussitôt, la laissant tomber.

Cela m'avait fait mal qu'elle pense cela, Hermione resterait Hermione quoiqu'il arrive et maintenant qu'elle était revenu je n'allais pas la lâcher.

En ce moment, je m'interrogeais quant à la nature de cette surprise, j'étais vraiment curieux de savoir.

Hermione nous cachais décidemment bien des choses : son départ d'Angleterre, son retour, son mariage, cette surprise…

Mais il serait bientôt temps d'avoir toutes ces réponses à mes questions.

.

.

Me dirigeant vers la vitrine d'un magasin de quiditch, un étrange bruit m'arrêta dans mon action. Il venait de la ruelle à côté, on aurait dit des petits cris.

Intrigué, je me rendis vers la source de ce bruit, baguette à la main, à l'affut du moindre danger – déformation professionnelle.

Une fois dans la ruelle, ce que j'y découvris me laissa complètement paralysé.

Une fillette, une jolie petite fille de cinq ans environ aux magnifiques cheveux blonds pleurait, serrant un dragon en peluche dans ses petits bras.

Elle était cachée par un tas d'objets divers jetés, sa tête rentrée dans ses genoux.

Je m'approchais, signalant ma présence par un raclement de gorge, espérant ne pas la faire fuir, après tout je n'étais pas vraiment doué avec les enfants.

La petite releva la tête, me faisant découvrir de ce fait une mer glacé logée dans ses magnifiques yeux. Elle semblait effrayée, ne sachant plus quoi faire, alors je me décidai d'enfin parler afin de la rassurer.

-**Bonjour**, murmurais-je d'un ton doux, **je m'appelle Harry…**

Lorsqu'elle entendit mon nom, je ne sais pourquoi mais ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup.

-**Bonjour tonton Harry**, répondit-elle de sa petite voix fluette.

Pourquoi tonton Harry ?! Cette petite était vraiment spéciale ! Mais peut-être qu'elle appelait tout le monde tonton ou tata…

-**Comment se fait-il que tu sois toute seule ? Où sont tes parents ?**

A ces paroles, les larmes ayants cessées un peu plus tôt reprirent de plus belle.

-J**e sais pas**, sanglota-telle, **papa m'a disputé, j'étais dans ma chambre et pis après ben j'étais ici...**

**.**

Je compris aussitôt la situation, pour cause, j'avais déjà vu des cas similaires d'enfants qui disparaissent comme ça. Cette petite devait être très puissante si mon hypothèse s'avérait juste.

**-Et tu étais en colère contre ton papa juste avant ?**

**-Voui…**

**-Ce n'est rien ma chérie, je vais t'aider à retrouve tes parents ! Tu sais où tu habite ?**

**-Je sais pas le nom, mais y parlait pas comme toi, maman a dit que c'était parce que la langue est pas pareil mais j'ai pas tout compris, mais maman m'a dit que c'est pas grave.**

**.**

Là, ça se compliquait, alors mon hypothèse comme quoi elle aurait transplané sous le coup d'une très forte émotion était juste mais le problème c'est que d'après ce que j'avais compris, elle vivait dans un autre pays malgré qu'elle parle très bien l'anglais.

**-Et dis-moi comment se fait-il que tu me comprennes ? C'est ta maman qui t'a appris ?**

**-Naah ! C'est papa, même qu'il m'a donné Calinou, **dit-elle brandissant son Dragon devant mes yeux.

Cela m'amusait je dois dire… Qui d'autre à part une petite fille pourrait choisir comme nom Calinou à un dragon, même si celui-ci est en peluche !

**-Et c'est ton papa qui l'a choisi Calinou ?**

**-Nan, c'est moi parce qu'il me faisait penser à papa et pis il est beau, il est vert ! Maman elle dit que je suis bien la fille de mon papa mais j'ai pas compris,** fit-elle, une adorable moue collé à son petit visage d'ange.

**-Ah oui ! Tu aimes bien les dragons ? Tu sais j'ai un ami qui travaille avec,** répondis-je en pensant au frère de Ron.

**-C'est vrai !! Sans mensonge ? Moi J'adore les dragons parce que papa y dit qu'ils sont beau et puissant et moi je trouve qu'ils sont comme mon papa !**

.

Cette petite m'attendrissait, elle me faisait penser à Hermione, toujours si vive d'esprit et si curieuse du moindre fait. J'avais l'impression de lui parler comme on le ferait à une adulte dans une discussion tout ce qui a de plus banal. Mais avec elle ce n'était pas banale, c'était… Je ne sais pas… Elle était étonnante de surprises.

Soudain je me souvins que je ne savais rien d'elle, pas même son nom, il me fallait des infos afin qu'elle retrouve sa famille.

**-Dis-moi, quel est ton nom ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus…**

**-T'es bête Tonton Harry, c'est parce que je l'ai pas dit ! Maman m'as dis de jamais dire mon nom aux gens que je connais pô. Mais bon, je penche pas que maman sera en colère si je te le dis à toi tonton, jmappelle Athénaïs.**

**- C'est très joli ton prénom. Mais je voudrais savoir… Pourquoi m'appelles-tu tonton ?**

**-Bah parce que t'es mon tonton**, fus sa seule réponse, me laissant pour le moins songeur…

.

Avait-elle un oncle ayant le même prénom que moi ? Et maintenant que je la détaillé un peu plus, un air de ressemblance plus que dérangeant avec….

Non. Je devenais fou. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui… Et pourtant ce visage, ces yeux, ces cheveux blonds et surtout le dragon, le vert, ce pouvoir qu'elle avait et qui prouvait que ses parents était de puissants sorciers…

Tout me ramenait à un nom.

Draco Malfoy.

Peut-être celui de son père.

Impossible à penser pour moi.

Après tout personne ne l'avait revu depuis la fin de la guerre.

Et pourtant, je me disais qu'après tout, pourquoi pas ?! Il pouvait très bien fonder une famille vu qu'il avait rejoint avec sa mère l'ordre en tant qu'espion, et donc qu'il avait été innocenté durant son procès. Mais le fait de l'imaginer père… ou mari ?! C'était improbable pour moi…

.

Il fallait que je fasse des recherches afin de découvrir qui étaient ses parents et de vérifier mes doutes. Mais le problème c'était que je ne pouvais rien faite pour la ramener chez elle à cause de la période des fêtes, je pris donc la décision de l'amener chez moi pou l'instant, j'improviserais pour plus tard.

**-Ca te dit d'aller chez moi pour l'instant ? Tu vas voir on va bien s'y amuser ?**

**-Chez toi tonton Harry avec tata Ginny et tonton Ron ?**

.

Comment !? Comment savait-elle le nom de Ginny et de Ron ? Elle nous connaissait, c'était maintenant une certitude mais qui lui avait parlé de nous ? Draco peut-être si il s'avérait bien être le père d'Athénaïs. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi Tonton ? Après tout Draco et moi ne nous portions pas dans nos cœurs l'un l'autre même si nous étions dans le même camp lors de la guerre. J'essayais d'ignorer ce qu'elle m'avait dit, ne voulant pas la brusquer maintenant que je me souvenais qu'elle était perdue au milieu de nulle part sans ses parents.

**-Oui chez tonton Harry, **souriais-je.

**-Je veux bien, même que papa y dit que Ginny elle fait des trop bon gateaux mais il faut pas le dire à maman que papa a dit ça parce que maman elle va lui faire le regard ! Et papa y dit qui ya pas pire que le regard mais je sais pas pourquoi parce que maman elle me le fait jamais et pis elle le fait qu'a papa quand il…**

**-Stop ! Stop ! Tu ne t'arrête jamais de parler dis donc !**

**-Papa il me le dit toujours et dis que je tient ça de maman…**

**-D'accord**, souriais-je, **bien allez viens avec moi…**

.

Je la pris dans mes bras et transplanais directement devant ma porte d'entrée.

**-Sa sent bon ! C'est Ginny qui fait des gateaux que papa adore !!**

Et en effet, une délicieuse odeur de chocolat parvenait jusqu'ici… Ginny devait certainement faire de la pâtisserie… J'en salivais d'avance. Je ne savais pas qui était son père mais il avait tout à fait raison quant au fait que Ginny confectionnait de délicieux – que dis-je de succulents gâteaux.

Je voulais résoudre ce mystère planant sur Athénaïs mais pour l'instant j'étais pressé de revoir ma fiancée que je n'avais pas vue depuis maintenant deux jours à cause du boulot.

.

**-Je suis rentrée ! Ginny ? J'ai comme qui dirait une surprise pour toi…**

**-Harry c'est toi ? Je suis dans la cuisine, j'arrive mon chéri !**

J'enlevais ma veste et celle d'Athénaïs et lui fit visiter les lieux en attendant ma chère et tendre.

.

Mais enfin Ginny montrait le bout de son nez, elle couru vers moi et m'enlaça sans même voir que j'étais accompagné.

Au moment où nos lèvres se touchèrent, j'avais complètement oublié la petite mais celle-ci se fit elle-même signalé.

**-Berk ! C'est pouerk ce que vous faites ! Comme papa et maman quand ils se sont pas vu depuis longtemps !**

Aussitôt Ginny se sépara de moi et posa son regard sur la fillette qui m'accompagnait.

**-Mais Quesque… Harry qui est-elle ?**

**-Athénaïs, je l'ai trouvé perdu dans le chemin de Traverse et je l'ai ramené ici…**

Dès ce moment là je ressenti un profond sentiment de jalousie envers la petite, en effet Ginny ne m'adressa même plus un regard, préférant s'occuper de cette jolie petite fille. J'étais content qu'elle s'accepte si facilement autant l'une que l'autre.

Ginny emmena Athénaïs dans la salle de bain pour faire je-ne-sais quoi, ceci ne m'intéressant pas plus que ça.

.

J'avais plus important à faire… Comme une recherche internet sur mon ancien meilleur ennemi : Draco Malfoy.

Parce que même si mes doutes étaient complètement idiots, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer ces similitudes troublantes entres eux deux.

Je tapais donc sur le moteur de recherche le nom de son supposé père espérant trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Mais qui sait ? Peut-être Malfoy s'était retranché dans le monde moldu après la guerre comme j'avais supposé qu'Hermione avait fait. Pourquoi pas ?!

Appuyant sur la touche entrée, une page avec 76589 réponses s'afficha. Je n'étais vraiment pas au bout de mes peines.

« Mal au foie ? Remède miracle » définitivement pas cela…

« Draconus : Jeux en ligne » Toujours pas

« Draco Poland : sa biographie d'acteur » Ne pas désespéré

« Dragon et autres : milles légendes de notre pays » Raté

.

Le rire de ma fiancée et sa nouvelle protégée me tira de ma concentration.

**-Pouquoi ya le nom de papa sur ça ?** Demanda Athénaïs, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

.

Bouche ouverte. Sans mots. Athénaïs. Draco Malfoy. Père. Fille.

* * *

Donnez moi vite votre avis sur ce premier chapitre !

Al'


	2. Chapitre 2 : Cette moue innocente

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Cette fillette aux cheveux blonds.

Plus qu'une chose à faire : savourez

N'oubliez pas… les reviews sont très appréciés !

**Résumé :** Que fait cette petite fille perdue au milieu de nulle part ? Qui est-elle ? Harry se pose bien des questions à son sujet, d'autant plus qu'elle lui rappelle un visage familier. Un certain blond arrogant. Que vient faire Hermione là-dedans ? Surprise. Fic Post Poudlard.

**

* * *

**

Cette fillette aux cheveux blonds.

*******

**Chapitre 2 : Cette moue innocente.**

*******

_Pov Ginny_

.

.

J'avais l'habitude qu'Harry m'offre des petits cadeaux pour se faire pardonner de ne pas être souvent à mes côtés à cause de son travail au Ministère, mais jamais encore il ne m'en avait offert de ce genre là… C'était une surprise des plus étonnantes.

Bon d'accord, ce 'était pas fait exprès de sa part, mais quand même ! Une petite fille ! Une magnifique petite tête blonde qu'il avait trouvée dans une ruelle du chemin de Traverse, complètement perdue et terrorisée.

.

.

Je n'ai pourtant pas d'enfant et ne sais donc pas tellement m'y prendre, mais dès que j'ai croisé ces jolie petites prunelles, couleurs de l'océan, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de me comporter comme une mère avec son enfant. Elle était si adorable ! Et elle devait avoir si peur loin de sa famille…

Plus je la regardais et plus je me disais qu'Harry devrait bientôt passer à la casserole lui aussi ! J'en voulais une pareille ! Une magnifique petite poupée rien qu'a moi et dont je pourrais m'occuper et aimer chaque jours.

Tout en élaborant des plans de batailles afin de convaincre Harry qu'un enfant est la plus belle des choses qui soit et que cela serait bien de commencer les essais, j'en appris un peu plus sur la fillette que je tenais contre moi.

Athénaïs, un très joli prénom, vraiment original, ses parents avaient beaucoup de goûts.

.

.

Tout en nous dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour faire la toilette à cette demoiselle, je compris alors que celle-ci avait un débit de parole vraiment impressionnant, encore plus grand que ma meilleure amie ; Hermione.

Ainsi la petite me raconta qu'elle vivait avant devant l'eau – donc je suppose au bord de la mer – dans une grande maison toute claire et que son papa avait fait lui-même la décoration de la chambre sous la direction très stricte à ce que je pus comprendre de sa fille. Elle me décrit donc le moindre détail de sa chambre, transformée en une chambre de princesse où même son doudou Calinou avait une place de choix avec un lit, des habits et tout le toutim. Sur ce point je n'osais pas la contredire en lui signifiant qu'habiller un dragon, qui était en plus en peluche, n'avait vraiment aucune utilité, mais elle insistait bien sur le fait qu'elle lui changeait ses habits tous les jours parce que sa maman lui avait dit que l'on le faisait avec les bébés.

Cela me fît sourire. Athénaïs était réellement pleine de vie et débordante d'énergie, je n'imaginais même pas comment faisait ses parents, ils devaient être épuisés le soir après une longue journée avec elle. Epuisés mais heureux…

.

.

Mais revenons en à nos occupations, parce qu'après avoir transformé les alentour de la baignoire en piscine – ce n'était pas sa faute m'avait-elle dit, c'était la faute à une grosse vague qui a fait coulé le bateau de la princesse, bah oui Ginny ! Ce n'est vraiment pas sa faute ! – Il lui fallait maintenant des habits, j'avais donc chercher dans la malle renfermant tous mes souvenirs d'enfance et y avait déniché une belle petite robe blanche avec une fine dentelle autour, elle était vraiment magnifique et je pensais qu'elle plairait à la demoiselle ici présente.

.

.

Le pire était surement le fait que la petite demoiselle parvenait sans que l'on s'en rende compte à nous diriger et nous donner l'impression que nous étions les enfants et elle, l'adulte.

Et même quand elle me donnait des ordres, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir ou lui dire d'arrêter cela, car dès que l'on avait le malheur de croiser son visage, on tombait sur cette petite moue innocente qui pervertirait même un ange, et moi, avec le peu de résistance que j'avais déjà face à un enfant, et bien il était évident que devant elle, je fondais comme neige au soleil.

.

.

Une fois avoir bien méticuleusement regardé la robe que je lui tendais, et l'avoir enfilé après son approbation, Athénaïs me demanda – et tenez vous bien – des vêtements pour Calinou ! Je rappelle à ceux qui croient que Calinou est mon chat domestique ou autre qu'il n'en ait rien, il se trouve qu'il soit le dragon en peluche de cette fillette.

Parce que bien sûr Athénaïs avait insisté pour laver son dragon ! Et le plus comique fût qu'en j'eus la bêtise de demander pourquoi elle voulait laver sa peluche dans un bain. Ce à quoi elle me répondit, me regardant comme si j'étais idiote de poser une telle question, qu'il fallait laver les bébés avec nous pour pouvoir les surveiller…

Mais bien sur Ginny ! Enfin tu ne le savais pas qu'il fallait accompagner tous les soirs dans les bains les bébés-dragons-en-peluche se nommant Calinou ?! Quesque je peux être sotte parfois…

.

.

Ou non. Le mieux je pense fût quand elle reprit la parole après avoir mis au dragon une de mes robes de bébé que j'avais gardée.

**-Ralala Tata…Tu sais, je pense que je vais pas être fâché pour ce que tu as dit sur Calinou parce que je sais que tu fais des supers bons gâteaux et que j'ai beaucoup envi d'en manger ! Même que j'ai mon ventre qui n'arrête pas de faire de la musique ! **

Que répondre à cela ? A part d'éclater de rire comme ce fût mon cas.

**-Pourquoi tu rigole tata ?**

**-Pour rien ma chérie ! Mais dis-moi petite coquine... Comment se fait-il que tu saches que je fais des pâtisseries ? Serais-ce un certain Harry qui t'a dit ça ?**

**-Onh Onh ! Peux pas dire… C'est un secret d'esquimaux…**

**-Ais-ce-qui-maux ?! Aller tu peux me le dire à moi…**

**-C'est esquimaux et peut-être que je peux le dire si tu promets !**

**-Je te prom… **

**-Pas comme ça ! **Me coupa-t-elle**, tu dois promettre comme les esquimaux puisque c'est un secret d'esquimaux…**

**-Et comment promette les esquimaux alors ? Et c'est quoi d'ailleurs ces esquimaux ?**

**-Rooh Tati ! Tout le monde sait c'est quoi des esquimaux ! C'est les voisins des pingouins !**

**-Pingouins ?!**

**-Raah ! Maman avait raison quand elle disait que les sorciers étaient nuls en trucs moldus ! Les esquimaux, ils vivent au Pôle Nord et les pingouins c'est des oiseaux en costume noir…**

**-Euh… D'accord…**

Une fois cette promesse d'esquimaux – assez étrange je dois dire, c'est quoi ce truc de se frotter le bout du nez sur celui d'une autre personne ? Enfin bref, après cela elle me répondit enfin que c'est son père qui lui avait dit à propos de ma cuisine…

J'étais restée des plus sceptiques. Alors d'après les maigres informations que j'avais récolté, ses deux parents nous connaissaient et même plus que bien puisque la petite nous appelaient tous tata ou tonton, mais alors de là à savoir leurs identité… Le mystère total !

J'essayais tant bien que mal de soutirer le plus d'informations tout en restant subtile à Athénaïs pour ne pas qu'elle se mette à pleurer à l'évocation de ses parents et de sa famille, mais c'était dur d'obtenir des résultats probants avec cette méthode là.

.

.

**-Dis voir Tati c'est quand que le papa noël il va venir dans la cheminée pour me donner plein de cadeaux ? Parce que tu sais ben maman elle m'a dit que pour en avoir il faut être gentille toute l'année, et moi j'ai été gentille alors je crois que le papa noël ben il va être d'accord pour m'apporter mon livre de princesse et mon cheval magique ! Et puis c'est long d'attendre noël, et puis moi je ne sais pas c'est dans combien de dodo encore alors….**

**-Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Dis voir miss tu ne t'arrêteras jamais de parler ! Tu sais qu'il faut respirer de temps en temps !**

**-Mais je voudrais bien savoir encore combien de dodos je dois attendre… **

**-Noel c'est après demain… Alors tu n'as pas à attendre encore longtemps…**

**-D'accord ! Ca c'est chouette parce que moi j'ai trop hâte ! Mais dis Tati c'est quand que maman et papa ils viennent me rechercher ?**

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire…

Je ne voulais vraiment pas la rendre triste en lui disant que peut être elle passerait son noël sans ses parents et sa famille… Que pouvais-je répondre à une petite fille de cinq ans à peine ! Mais avant que je ne puisse répondre à sa question elle reparti dans un de ses monologues dont seule elle avait le secret.

**-Parce que tu sais tata, eh ben tout les noëls, mon papa, ma maman et moi on décore le grand sapin vert et on met plein de guirlandes et de boules, comme ça le sapin il est tout beau et tout coloré et en plus il brille de partout ! **

**Et cette année maman elle m'a promis que je pouvais l'aider à décorer la table pour le repas parce que je suis grande ! Alors il faut vite que papa vienne me chercher pour que j'aide maman ! En plus maman m'a dit que cette fois on allait avoir pleins de gens en plus pour manger avec nous ! **

Je souriais, amusée par son débit de parole et surtout de son innocence et de sa facilité dirons-nous à s'émerveiller de choses anodines.

.

.

Mais là, le moment n'était pas à la rigolade, parce qu'elle me regardait avec ses petits yeux si profonds, et cette petit moue enfantine, mon cœur se serra d'un coup.

Bien que non-croyante, je priais à cet instants n'importes quelles divinités prompte à m'entendre afin qu'Athénaïs puisse retrouver sa famille et qu'elle aille fêter noël avec eux.

Et je me promis que si ma prière ne s'exauçait pas, je mettrais tout en œuvre pour que cette jolie petite fille se sente chez les Weasley comme chez elle, j'allais tellement la chouchouter qu'elle ne penserait plus à sa tristesse ! Foi de Ginny Weasley ! Pour l'instant, je décidais d'éluder sa question – méthode lâche je le savais et qui ne marcherais pas toujours, mais pour l'instant, je me rassurais en me disant que c'était la seule chose à faire.

.

.

**-Tu sais quoi ma chérie ?! On va aller chercher quelques petits jouets dans le grenier ! Tu veux ?**

**-Ouiiiiiii ! On va faire une fouille aux trésors ! J'adore ! On pourra regarder dan pleins de cartons et déterrer pleins de jolies choses,** s'écria-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

**-C'est d'accord pour moi ! Allez vient !**

Une fois lâchée dans notre grenier, Athénaïs s'en donnait à cœur joie, elle plongeait littéralement dans les vieux cartons, valises et autres et en sortait un tas de babioles, de vêtements, de photos, appartenant tous au passé, un passé fait de guerre, de morts mais aussi de joie et d'amitié…

Alors, tandis que la petite se donnait corps et âme dans sa tâche, moi je me plongeais dans mes souvenirs…

Souvenirs de Poudlard et de ma scolarité, souvenirs de mes amis et de nos moments ensemble, et puis bien sûr la guerre avec toutes les choses qui l'accompagnait, les morts qui tombaient, les batailles si sanglantes…

Et puis ceux que l'on avait perdus, Percy, Bill, Hagrid, Mme Pomfresh, Pr McGonagall, Seamus, Lavande, Luna, Neville…

Et ceux disparus comme Malfoy fils, et surtout ma meilleure amie, ma Mione ! Disparue de la surface de la Terre juste après la fin de la dernière bataille.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

On s'imagine tous qu'il n'y a pas plus cruel que la mort. C'est faux. En fin de compte, l'espoir et le doute sont des maitres biens plus tyranniques **(*)**. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, si elle est morte, vivante, blessée… Et cette ignorance me tue. Parce que savoir qu'elle est peut-être en danger, qu'elle a peut-être besoin de mon aide sans que je ne puisse rien y faire…

Je sais aujourd'hui que je donnerais tous ce que je possède afin de pouvoir enfin comprendre ce mystère qui entoure la disparition de notre amie. Et, Oh mon dieu ! Si j'avais la chance de la revoir, ne serais qu'une seule petite minute, je lui dirais combien je tiens à elle, combien je l'aime et que je souhaite qu'elle refasse parti de ma vie encore une fois.

Parce que aussi bête que je puisse l'être à me faire souffrir ainsi, je n'ai jamais perdu espoir qu'un jour Hermione nous reviennes. Les autres non plus n'ont pas arrêtés d'espérer son retour !

J'essaye de me mettre à sa place et j'imagine pourquoi elle n'est plus à nos côtés, et la seule raison potable qui m'est venue était qu'elle avait besoin de se ressourcer loin de tous, de s'éloigner de cette guerre et de ses conséquences.

Je suppose que c'est ce que j'aurais fait si je ne m'étais pas fiancée à Harry, et je pense que je le comprendrais dans un sens.

Mais je devais arrêter de me faire des films et surtout de vivre dans le présent et pas le passé, cela ne donnait jamais rien de bon de trop penser au passé.

.

.

**-Youhou ! Tata Ginny ! Tu me réponds !**

**-Oh, oui désolé ma chérie j'étais ailleurs ! **

**-Ah bas ça pour être ailleurs tu étais ailleurs ! Tu sais sa doit faire au moins 40 milles heures que je t'appelle !**

**-Tant que ça ! Eh bien il était temps que je revienne à moi, **rigolais-je**, allez viens, on descend, il commence à se faire tard.**

.

.

Alors que l'on descendait les escaliers, Athénaïs me montra une photo de tous mes amis, dans la grande salle, avec un Ron couvert de soupe sur sa tête et les autres, morts de rire…

**-C'est tonton Ron ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

**-Oui c'est lui !** Riais-je, me souvenant du moment où cette photo avait été prise.

**-Il est assez drôle tonton avec la soupe sur la tête !**

**-Oh oui ! C'était assez courant avec lui ! C'est un rigolo ! Mais tu le verras par toi-même quand tu le rencontreras…**

.

.

Alors que l'on riait toute deux à en pleurer, nous rejoignis tant bien que mal Harry, qui, comme je le supposais, faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur.

Mais c'est en voyant le nom qu'avait tapé Harry et la réaction d'Athénaïs à la vue de celui-ci que toute envie de rire se stoppa net.

**-Pourquoi ya le nom de papa sur la boite noire?**

**-Ton… Ton père ! Draco Malfoy… Est… Ton… PERE !!**

* * *

(*)Fait référence au talentueux Harlan Coben avec son ouvrage Dans les bois que je vous conseille fortement… (Chapitre 1, page 29).

J'attends vos reviews ! Je suis désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à vous publier cette suite mais j'avais quelques problèmes avec la fin du chapitre ! En espérant que cela va vous plaire !

Al'


	3. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur :**

Désolé, ce n'est pas un chapitre, d'ailleurs le chapitre 3 avance bien mais j'ai quelques petites incohérences avec la suite de l'histoire à régler donc cela traine un petit peu :S

Je voulais juste préciser un petit détail sur l'histoire.

Alors dans le chapitre 1, Harry dit qu'il est content de retrouver Hermione et qu'il allait fêter noël chez elle. Et vous avez surement remarqué que Ginny ne l'a pas mentionné dans le chapitre 2, c'est tout simplement qu'elle n'est pas au courant, j'ai voulu que Harry lui fasse la surprise. Donc en fait, tous croient qu'ils vont passés noël chez Harry et Ginny mais en fait cela va se faire chez Hermione, c'est la surprise d'Harry en quelque sorte !

Donc voila j'espère que cela va vous éclairez un peu plus pour la suite :)


End file.
